Samuel Smithers (Earth-1610)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Wood; Paco Medina | First = Ultimate Comics X-Men Vol 1 18 | HistoryText = Stormfront Sam was in the camp, headed by William Stryker, when Storm was taken to the camp. Sam got to know her, admitting that he was already a fan. Despite the situation, Sam's spirit was not broken, which made an impression of Ororo. A few weeks later, Sam and other the mutants see Nimrod Sentinels fly over them and the camps were opened. Blackheath told Ororo that Kitty Pryde had built an army of mutants against the Nimrods and that they cleared Camp 14. Sam decided that Kitty needed help and tried to raise the spirits of Ororo, and later with other mutants captured. He then went to one of the camps to help to Kitty. Ororo thanked Sam as his actions had raised her spirits. Reservation X Sam, together with twenty other mutants, traveled to their new home of Utopia. He was not happy that he and the others were sent into the desert. When Mach Two decided to change the leadership of the mutants and arranges a vote. Sam voted for her as a leader. However, Kitty Pryde won more votes and became leader. After voting, the company traveled to the village, where Sam was angry from the heat. So, Storm, with permission from Kitty, caused rain to fall, earning the admiration from Sam. After reached Utopia, they gathered to make the place more hospitable. Sam, Storm, and Zero discussed with Kitty in the Reservation where they can grow crops. Later, Blackheath talked with Nomi. Nomi showed him her abilities, picking up the trailer in which they were in high above the earth. Blackheath operated with Mach Two as a spy in Kitty Pryde's group, but he also chose to continue working with the Kitty to make the land more hospitable. Blackheat worked together Zero and Storm on the cultivation of the soil and created a hothouse for growing crops. On the following morning, Ororo and Sam go to Teplice. Sam expressed interest in her the desire to help Kitty. Ororo understood that Sam was trying to recruit her to the Nomi's side and said that all she cared about was that Kitty liberated the camp. Blackheath, through a microscope, saw that they can grow smart seeds and asked Ororo to call Kitty. Later, Sam told Kitty the worth of these seeds, and Kitty decided to talk with Sam alone. Sam explained that they needed to show their discovery to the outside world, but Kitty decided to only reveal it to Tony Stark. The next day, Tony Stark came and learned about the mutant seeds. Sam explained to him that he planted seeds only a few minutes ago, but they were already starting to grow rapidly. From what he could tell, Tony replied that the seeds would bring wealth to the population of Utopia. When the evening began with a press-conference arranged by Tony Stark, Sam was present along with the rest of the mutants, and the assembled people in Utopia, and listened to the speech Kitty Pryde gave. In the morning, Storm with Zero and Blackheath discussed about the business of seeds. Sam was not delighted that Kitty was getting all the publicity, but Storm explained that Kitty was the face of Utopia, and Stark used it make their population looked normal. When night fell, Utopia was attacked by riot police, who were sent by those who wished to collect the smart seeds and kill the mutants. Thanks to the supervision of Tony Stark, Sam with other mutants woke up and fought off the mercenaries. Soon, Sam with other mutants saw Husk come into Utopia for help after earlier being brainwashed by Stryker to detonate a bomb and commit an anti-mutant attack. The next morning, Sam was present during a meeting arranged by Kitty. The meeting was interrupted by an explosion from where the cultivated seeds were kept. Later, Tony Stark arrived and gave a handful of seeds to Storm and Blackheath and told them of the terms of staging the destruction of seeds. Natural Resources At night near the edge of Utopia, Sam saw that Storm was waiting Piotr Rasputin and decided to keep her company. Sam said that her friend would come and compared Storm with an abandoned pet that waiting for its owner. Ororo explained that Piotr was her friend from camp, and when he wanted to, he would a find a way to Utopia, though he would not come back to it and was not now, from what Sam answered that he would never understand it and gave his jacket to Ororo. | Powers = Plant Manipulation: Blackheath has the ability to manipulate plant life and vegetation in a surrounding area. He also displays the ability to sense the vitality and quality of the soil in an area as he did when initially determining the soil in the Mutant Reservation area to be toxic to plant life. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Botanopathy Category:Wikify